Hit and Run
by TheJetsetter
Summary: Amy is walking home from school when she is kidnapped and taken...where? What is going on? And why are her ears pierced? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Amy never saw it coming.

She was back from school that day and heading back home. She stepped carefully over the gray sidewalk, it had snowed recently in Boston and little white piles sat on the sides of the roads. Amy hadnt worn boots that day and she didnt want to get her shoes soggy. Eveyone knows its awful to have wet socks. Amy knew firsthand how annoying it was.

Squish Squish Squish

Amy was so focused on where she was going she didnt see the car riding behind her at an increasing rate.

It stopped directly beside her. Amy looked up in alarm, but it was too late. A pair of muscular, tatooed arms reached out and dragged her into the small, compact car. She thrashed around trying to free herself, but a pair of petite arms held a sweet smelling cloth to her face. Amy drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Amy woke up, expecting to be held captive in a seemingly random location. She didnt expect to be...in her own room? But sure enough, there was her math homework, pictures of her, Dan, Ian, and Nellie. She let out a sigh of relief and went to look at the clock on her dresser.<p>

What she saw shocked her.

In her dresser mirror was a girl quite unfamiliar to her. Her green eyes were long lashed with mascara and covered with well done eyeshadow. Her lips glossy, skin perfect, and cheeks rosy.

Her long auburn hair was perfectly curled, highlighted, and trimmed. Amy pulled on it in shock and disbelief. What in the world?

The outfit was the worst though. A strapless emerald green dress that barely went to mid thigh and heels. Graces necklace and a pair of elaborate diamond earrings. Wait. Were her ears pierced before? She didnt think so.

Amy half ran, half stumbled to her closet. Her t shirts, jeans, and converse were gone. Replaced by a totally updated designer wardrobe.

As she looked on in horror, she saw a pink note stuck to the mirror.

"Hope you enjoy your new look cousin!" ~N

""NATTTAAALLIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	2. Turning Tables

"Hello, Natalie Kabras Hit and Run, making the world more beautiful, one peasant at a time. How may I help you?"

"Natalie, its Ian. Care to join Amy, Dan , and I for lunch?"  
>"Where at?"<br>"The new cafe on 23rd avenue. Its around the corner from your office."

"Sure, Ill walk on over. See you soon, brother!" and the line went dead.

Natalie finished typing up the report for her newest Hit and Run victim. She had been taken from her home, given a fabulous makeover, and returned safely to her room. Her business was getting more and more succesful each day. All thanks to the formerly boring Amy, for testing her strategy out on.

Natalie picked up her Prada bag and state of the art touch phone. She walked out of the huge office building and out onto the New York streets. It was cold outside. Natalie pulled her trench coat around her shoulders tighter and shivered.

The streets were less busy than out on the main streets. A black car went on its way slowly. Natalie looked around. Nothing to worry about. She pulled out her phone and texted a message to her friend Stephanie. The black car pulled in at top speed next to her. She was so suprised she froze. Then two pairs of arms pulled her in, and another held a chlorophylm cloth to her face.

Natalie woke up in her bed. It must have been a dream! She let out a sigh of relief and went to her bureau to retrieve her cell phone, and stopped in her tracks. She let out a huge shriek and stared, wide eyed, at her reflection.

This was not the normal, fabulous Natalie. Her hair was boringly brushed at a side part. No makeup to highlight her beautiful features. The trench coat and red dress and heels? Gone. A pair of non designer jeans and a black t shirt replaced them.

Natalie calmed herself. It was just a stupid prank. Probably Dan. She walked to her huge closet and flicked the lights on. She nearly fainted there.

Rows of jeans, t shirts, and sneakers! Her wardrobe! Millions of pounds worth of designer clothing. Natalie turned to give out the scream of her life and yell for her brother, but stopped in her tracks.

"Hope you enjoy your new look cousin!" ~A,

P.s. Dont bother calling for Ian or Dan, they helped make this possible!" 


End file.
